there's something i want to tell you
by Welly
Summary: Greg and Nick work on a case. it doesn't end well


Title: There's something I want to tell you

Author: Welly

Fandom: CSI

Pairings: Nick and Greg, kind of, well, you'll see when you read it…

Status: complete

Archive: If you really want to, but I would appreciate it everso if you told me…

Email:

Spoilers: nope

Sequel/series: nope

Disclaimer: I have no imagination so I borrowed these characters. Holler if you want them back

Summary: Nick and Greg work on a case together. It doesn't have a happy ending, because one of them dies (that'd do it…)

Greg was sat in the DNA lab, staring down a microscope.

"Greggo!" came a voice from behind Greg. It was Nick.

"Hey," said Greg, smiling.

Nick smiled as well. "Are you claustrophobic?"

"No," said Greg, giving Nick a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Get your coat," said Nick.

"Where're we going?" asked Greg, taking off his lab coat.

"Potholing," said Nick.

"Huh?!"

"Come on. It will be fun."

Nick had been called to a dead body found in an underground cave. He knew it would be a big job, so he'd asked Greg to go with him. That way, he'd get some help from someone he enjoyed being with, and Greg would get some more experience in the field.

When the two of them got to the crime scene, they were met by the coroner, David.

"Hey guys," he said. "I wanted to wait for you to get here before I went in."

"Claustrophobic?" asked Nick.

"A little," said David.

"Don't worry," said Greg. "We're here now."

David smiled slightly.

"Shall we go in?" asked Nick. He was freezing cold stood outside, and hoped it would be warmer in the cave.

"Get it over with I suppose," said David, picking up his kit.

The three men went into the tunnel, and eventually found the body, a long way in.

"Obvious head wound," said Nick, looking at the hole in the dead man's forehead.

"So what do we do now?" asked Greg.

"Well," said Nick, shining his torch around the tunnel. He and Greg were alone now. David had left with the body, he was glad to get out of there. "We look for evidence."

"Such as-?" asked Greg.

"Anything really," said Nick.

"Gee," said Greg, giggling. "That sure helps."

Nick smiled. "Well get started then."

"Sir yes Sir!" said Greg, giving Nick a salute.

"Are you mocking me?" asked Nick, playfully.

"Would I do that?" asked Greg, the sarcasm obvious in his tone.

At that moment, a rumbling sound came from the tunnel.

"What's that noise?" asked Greg, the sarcasm gone.

"I don't-" began Nick.

Greg didn't hear the rest of what Nick said. He was deafened by the sound of falling rock. "Nick!" he coughed as the dust settled. It was pitch black in the tunnel now. "Nick, are you okay?"

"No," came a quiet reply through gritted teeth.

"Where are you?" asked Greg, picking himself back up to his feet.

"Under a load of rock," said Nick. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine," said Greg. He suddenly realised he had a torch in his pocket. He felt around, took it out, and turned it on. He then shone the torch around the tunnel, and spotted Nick, lying on his back, covered up to the waist in rubble. Greg swallowed hard. This didn't look good.

Greg rushed over to Nick, and sat down next to him. "Hey."

"hey," said Nick. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes," said Greg, brushing some dust off Nick's face. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"Never better," said Nick.

"Be honest with me," said Greg.

"I can't feel my legs," said Nick.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks," said Greg confidently, forcing a smile.

"How bad _does_ it look?" asked Nick.

"well, um, you're kinda buried up to your waist," said Greg, stroking Nick's head.

"Oh," said Nick.

There was a short silence.

"Don't dig me out," said Nick.

"I wasn't going to," smiled Greg.

"Greg, listen to me," said Nick, clinging to Greg's shirt. "I mean it. If you try and dig me out, I could die."

"Don't you think I know that?" said Greg, welling up.

There was suddenly another loud rumble. Greg leant over Nick, instinctively protecting his friend from the falling debris. Nick cried out in pain as more pressure beared down on him.

A few seconds later, the shower of rock stopped. Greg's torch got buried. The two CSIs could now see nothing in the darkness.

"Nick?" asked Greg.

"I'm here," said Nick, quietly.

Greg rubbed Nick's head. "Good."

"Are you still okay?" asked Nick.

"I think so," said Greg, ignoring the pain in his head.

"You're indestructible," said Nick.

Greg smiled.

"If I die-" began Nick.

"Don't talk like that," said Greg, interrupting.

"Greg."

"You're not gonna die."

"If I do-"

"I won't let you."

"You might not be able to stop it."

"I can try."

"Okay," said Greg. "Where's the weirdest place you've ever had sex?"

"What sort of question is that?" asked Nick.

"A good one," said Greg, "So come on, out with it."

"I don't know," said Nick

"Don't lie to me Stokes," said Greg.

"Fine, _Sanders_," said Nick. "The weirdest place I've ever had sex is the DNA lab."

Greg gasped. "You had sex in the DNA lab?"

"Yes," said Nick.

"Without me?!"

"Unfortunately."

"Huh?!"

"Greg," said Nick. "There's something I want to tell you."

"Go on," said Greg.

"I love you."

"You're just saying that," said Greg, grateful that Nick couldn't see him blushing.

"No, I'm not," said Nick. "I mean it. Ever since you first walked into that DNA lab, I've loved you."

Greg was lost for words. He'd dreamt of the day that Nick would tell him that he loved him, but now that that day had come, Greg didn't know what to say.

"Say something Greggo," said Nick.

Greg didn't know what to say, so he did the only thing he could think of, he leant forward, and he kissed Nick.

For the time that they were embraced, the world seemed to stand still. Nick forgot that he was slowly bleeding to death, and Greg forgot the pain in his head, and the fact that he was afraid of the dark.

"Greg," said Nick.

"Yes?" asked Greg.

"I'm scared," said Nick.

"Don't be scared," said Greg, lying down and resting his head on Nick's chest. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Uh huh," said Nick, putting his hand on Greg's face.

Greg put his hand on top of Nick's. At that moment, lying there with Nick, Greg felt safe. He could feel Nick's breathing, and hear his heart beating, and that comforted him.

The two of them laid there in each others' arms for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" asked Greg, ignoring how light-headed he felt.

"I'm tired," said Nick.

"Go to sleep," said Greg.

"I don't want to," said Nick.

"It's okay," said Greg, stroking Nick's hand. "It's okay."

Nick closed his eyes. He didn't open them again.

Greg continued to lie there, feeling Nick breathing, listening to his heart beat. As it slowed down, Greg's sped up. He knew nick was dying, and he knew that he couldn't stop it.

A few minutes later, Greg couldn't feel Nick's breathing anymore. A few seconds after that, he couldn't hear Nick's heart. He started to cry. His feeling of light-headedness got worse, and Greg gave in, letting the blackness overcome him. He woke up two weeks later in hospital.

Nick never woke up.


End file.
